When It Rains I Found My Destiny
by Mrs. ParkForehead
Summary: Saat bertemu denganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya aku menyakini kaulah tadkirku -Yunho/ kenapa aku harus menengok kebelakang jika ada kau yang akan menemaniku melihat kedepan-Jaejoong/ YUNJAE/BL/ONESHOT/READ AND REVIEW


**When It Rains I Found My Destiny**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami **

**.**

**.**

Cast: YunJae And Others

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Romance

Lenght: Oneshot

Rated : T

**Warning!**

**AU**, **Boy X Boy, Yaoi, OOC**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

_**Summary**__  
Entah sejak kapan aku menyukai hujan karena hujan membawaku pada takdirku.. -Jung Yunho-_

.

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.  
Yunho makin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada sosok yang terbaring disampingnya. Hujan deras kembali mengguyur kota Kyoto malam ini. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan dari berbaring dipelukan sang pujaan hati menikmati bulir-bulir hujan yang jatuh tak beraturan. Ia baru saja kembali dari Seoul untuk membereskan urusan bisnisnya, dan juga membereskan suatu hal yang harusnya sudah ia lakukan sejak lama. Yunho memandangi wajah mempesona di hadapannya, perpaduan antara tampan dan cantik, kulit mulusnya, mata bulat besar yang biasanya menatapnya kini terpejam, _cherry lips_nya yang menggoda bergerak-gerak lucu –sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Yunho begitu menikmati momen-momen seperti ini -ketika hujan turun dengan lebatnya, karena hujanlah yang membawanya pada takdirnya.

.

.

.

_**-Flash Back-  
5 Years Ago**_

~~~~~~~~~~  
Jung Yunho memacu kecepatan mobilnya menerobos hujan menyusuri jalanan sepi menuju kota Gwangju.  
_**Ckitt~**_  
Yunho mengerem mobilnya mendadak menyadari sesosok manusia terbaring ditengah jalan.  
Yunho keluar dari mobilnya tidak peduli badannya basah kuyup seketika –mengampiri sosok tersebut, begitu terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui siapa sosok yang hampir ia tabrak itu. Dengan cekatan ia menggendong sosok yang berjenis kelamin lelaki itu kedalam mobilnya. Membawanya pulang kerumah pribadinya. Entah apa yang ada dibenak Yunho saat itu, ia tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit hanya memanggil dokter pribadinya datang kekediaman megahnya. Lelaki itu terluka cukup parah dan kepalanya terbentur benda yang tumpul. Dokter menyarankan agar ia membawanya kerumah sakit namun Yunho bersikeras menolak.  
Dokter Lee hanya pasrah karena ia tahu Jung Yunho sangat keras kepala. Lelaki itu mendapatkan perawatan maksimal bahkan sebuah ruangan di salah satu rumah megah Jung Yunho tak ubahya seperti ruang rawat rumah sakit berlabel _**VIP**_ lengkap dengan perlalatannya.  
lelaki itu tidak sadarkan diri hampir dua puluh empat jam, namun begitu lelaku itu memperoleh kesadarannya justru ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun.  
Setelah menjalani berbagai macam pemeriksaan dokter Lee menyatakan bahwa lelaki berkulit pucat itu mengalami amnesia permanen dikarenakan benturan keras di kepalanya yang membuat seluruh memori masa lalunya terkunci.

Sudah seminggu Jaejoong –lelaki itu- berada di rumah Yunho. Ia masih tidak dapat berfikir apa-apa ketika sosok lelaki yang beberapa hari ini ia temui mengatakan bahwa ia dan lelaki yang ia tahu bernama Jung Yunho itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka sudah memadu kasih hampir lima tahun lamanya. Sialnya karena amnesia yang dideritanya ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun. Hal itu sempat membuatnya tertekan namun lagi-lagi Yunho mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama mereka tetap bersama.

Jaejoong sedang bergelut dengan masakkannya pagi ini tersentak ketika sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Ia sedikit risih, bukan tidak menyukainya hanya saja ia masih canggung dengan keadaan ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa orientasi seksualnya menyimpang terlebih ia saat ini dalam sebuah hubungan dengan seorang lelaki.  
"Kau masak apa Boo?"

"Ka-kau bilang menyukai nasi goreng _kimchi_, jadi aku membuatkannya untuk sarapan kita hari ini? Bagaimana?" jawab Jaejoong sedikit canggung.  
"_Great_, aku akan menunggu di meja makan."  
_**Cup~**_  
Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong sekilas. Membuat jaejoog merona, Jaejoong juga tidak tahu kenapa meskipun logikanya belum mampu menerima semua kenyataan yang ia peroleh namun hatinya selalu bertindak lebih dahulu. 

Yunho memang membohongi Jaejoong begitu tahu Jaejoong mengalami amnesia. Yunho jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali ia bertemu Jaejoong di sebuah kesempatan. Kedua kalinya Yunho bertemu sosok itu saat itu juga Ia menganggap bahwa itu semua adalah takdir. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan bagaimana Kim Jaejoong bisa tergeletak dipinggir jalan dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri malam itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti yang jelas keinginannya untuk memiliki Jaejoong tidak dapat dibantah lagi.

Setelah membereskan masalah bisnisnya Yunho mengajak Jaejoong pindah ke sebuah desa terpencil di kota Kyoto, Jepang. Menjauh dari Korea adalah hal mutlak yang harus dilakukan Yunho jika tidak ingin kehilangan Jaejoongnya. Dan entah kenapa seakan mengikuti kata hatinya Jaejoong seolah tidak dapat menolak semua keinginan Yunho.

.

.  
"Kau suka Boo?" tanya Yunho.  
Jaejoong memandang takjub pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Sebuah rumah bergaya arsitektur Jepang kuno, dengan taman yang luas ditumbuhi rumput hijau yang rapi, beberapa tanaman hijau dan beberapa macam bunga, jangan lupakan kolam ikan kecil yang beserta ikan koi yang berenang-renang di dalamnya. Terlihat klasik nampak luarnya saja namun ketika memasukinya terlihat elegan dan modern, perabot rumah yang minimalis, beberapa hiasan dinding, kamar tidur yang luas membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak bisa untuk tidak memuji kekasihnya. Ia menyukainya dan ia rasa akan sangat menyenangkan menghabisakan sisa umurnya disini.  
"Aku menyukainya Yunnie, sangat menyukainya." Jawab Jaejoong berbinar.  
Yunho tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

Sejak saat itu mereka berdua benar-benar merasakan indahnya kehidupan berumah tangga. Meskipun rumah tangga mereka tidak senormal rumah tangga yang lain. Setidaknya di Jepang mereka tidak mendapat cemoohan atau pergunjingan. Jaejoong terkenal ramah pada tetangga di sekitarnya yang mayoritas sudah lanjut usia. Jaejoong senang dengan profesi berunya sebagai 'ibu' rumah tangga, memasak, membereskan rumah, menyiram tanaman dan masih banyak yang ia dapat lakukan. Saat Jaejoong kesepian karena Yunho meninggalkan dirinya untuk urusan bisnis biasanya ia membantu kakek Nohara berkebun, menanam lobak, umbi-umbian dan sayuran.  
Tanpa ia sadari Yunho sering kali membuat hatinya berdebar, dan debaran-debaran itu terakumulasi menjadi sebuah kenyamanan. Ketika ia merasakan kenyamanan berada disisi Yunho saat itulah Jaejoong tidak ingin kehilangan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak mempedulikan lagi siapa ia yang dulu atau bagaimana logikanya bisa menerima bahwa ia terjerbak dalam hubungan sesama jenis –tidak Jaejoong tidak mau membuang waktunya hingga sakit kepala hanya untuk memikirkan itu- karena baginya ada Yunho disampingnya sudah cukup. Ia mencintai Yunho sebanyak Yunho mencintainya, ia menyerah ketika logikanya tidak dapat lagi berjalan membiarkan hatinya yang bertindak.

_**-Flash Back End-**_  
.

.

.  
"Yunnie? Kau belu tidur?" Jaejoong terbangun di tengah malam dan hujan masih belum reda, ia terkejut melihat kekasihnya belum memejamkan mata melainkan memandanginya yang sedang tidur. Ia tahu itu karena itulah yang sering Yunho lakukan padanya setiap kali mereka bersama suasana seperti ini –ketika hujan mengguyur kota Kyoto.  
Tidak mendapatkan jawaban Jaejoong mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya lucu, yang mau tidak mau membuat Yunho memberikan kecupan sayang di _cherry lips_nya.  
"Aish Yunnie kau menyebalkan."  
"Tapi aku mencintaimu sayang."  
"Aku juga Yunnie _bear, I love you much much much more_." Jawab Jaejoong manja, dan kali ini ialah yang mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir hati kekasih tampannya.  
"Boo, apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?"  
"Maksudmu _bear_?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.  
"Apa kau tidak mau mengingat masa lalumu?" tanya Yunho pelan. Sepasang mata musangnya memancarkan kegelisahan, tapi Jaejoong tidak tahu apa.  
"Kau bilang masa laluku menyakitkan bukan? Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya _bear_, bagiku kau lebih penting, aku tidak peduli dengan siapa aku, dan bagaimana masalaluku, yang jelas kau adalah masa depanku. Kenapa aku harus menengok kebelakang jika saat ini aku sangat bahagia dengan hidupku? lagi pula ada kau yang akan menemaniku melihat kedepan."  
"Terimakasih Boo, aku mencintaimu." Jawaban Jaejoong menimbulkan kelegaan di hati Yunho.  
"Aku juga sayang , _you are my everything_ beruang tampanku." Jaejoong tersenyum manis.  
Pada akhirnya mereka terlarut dalam ciuman yang begitu dalam dan begitu mesra menyalurkan rasa yang mereka miliki –rasa cinta.

.

.  
Lagi, Yunho memandangi sosok malaikat polos yang terpejam dengan damai didepannya. Ia merasa bahwa ia adalah lelaki yang paling bejat di dunia, ia memanfaatkan kondisi Jaejoong yang amnesia dan membuat Jaejoong menjadi miliknya yang seutuhnya. Menyeret Jaejoong dalam kenikmatan surgawi yang berlumur dosa –hubungan sesama laki-laki. Memisahkan Jaejoong dari keluarganya dari kedua orang tuanya terlebih anak dan istri yang ia cintai. Yunho pernah berfikir untuk melepaskan Jaejoong dan mengembalikkan Jaejoong ketempat seharusnya ia berada, namun ia tak kuasa melawan egonya –tak kuasa menahan hasratnya untuk memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya.  
Kata orang cinta itu buta, dan menurut Yunho pepatah itu memang benar adanya. Jaejoong telah membuatnya 'buta' karena Jaejoong adalah **cinta**nya.

"_**I'll never let you go**_ **BooJaejoongie, **_**because you are mine**_." Bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong. Ia merebakan kepalanya pada bantal, meregkuh tubuh mulus kekasihnya dalam dekapan hangatnya, bersama menyelami alam mimpi ditemani rintik hujan tak kunjung reda.  
.

.

.

_**-South Korea Present-**_

_**.**__  
__**-KOREAN NEWS HEADLINE-**_

_._

_.  
Kabar duka datang dari keluarga kerajaan. Putra Mahkota Kim Jaejoong dinyatakan meninggal setelah lima tahun yang lalu menghilang tanpa jejak. Istri Putra Mahkota Nona Go Ahra menyatakan ia sudah siap menerima kenyataan terburuk ini, bagi beliau yang paling penting adalah mengembalikan keceriaan putranya –Kim Changmin- yang kini berusia enam tahun dan mendidiknya menjadi lelaki yang tangguh yang kelak akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai Raja Korea Selatan._

.

.

.

**END**  
.

.

.

**Mind to review?**


End file.
